Wings
by lionsandduckiesandemonsohmy
Summary: Adam has a slight crush on his angel. Whoa his? Anyway one night his wings appear and Adam touches one. Oops. Now they have to deal with demons and crazy archangels and even God himself, while trying to stay close.
1. Golden

Chapter One: Golden

.

.

.

Adam layed on his back above the covers on the dingy motel bed. It had been three months since he was pulled from the cage. He couldn't remember anything. Thankfully. They were in Texas checking out a Acheri. It was hot as hell. No pun intended. He sat up and looked at the couch. Samandriel was laying on his stomach asleep. He had finally convinced him to sleep and damn he looked adorable. Adam had accepted the fact that he liked the angel a little more than as a friend. He was in just pyjama bottoms so his vessel wouldn't get heat stroke. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a freezing shower. When he reached the threshold of the bathroom a soft pop caused him to stop. He slowly spun on his heels about to grab a knife but no one was there.

That's when he saw them. Two fluffy mass's coming from Samandriel's back. He gasped it was his wings. He slowly walked towards them. They were light brown with hints of chocolate brown. They were huge. One of them was hanging off the side of the couch along with one of his arms and a leg. The other was folded in to his back. Samandriel shifted so he was facing the back of the couch and the other wing unfolded itself.

Adam couldn't help himself. He slowly reached out and softly pet a wing. Samandriel gasped slightly and Adam paused when he stayed asleep Adam pet it a little more. His wings were so soft. He ran his hand along the top of one and Samandriel moaned softly. He retracted his hand when the angel began to stir. He slowly sat up unaware of his wings yet. He yawned.

"Adam what-" He rolled his shoulders and apparently became aware of the wings because he muttered something about cheese and disappeared.

 _"Great job Milligan. You scared him off. Damn it!"_

"He flopped down onto his bed with a sigh. How was he supposed to fix this? It was about an hour before he finally fell asleep unbeknownst to the eyes watching him.

.

.

.

A/N: Hi guys this is my first Adamdriel fic. I feel like this ship doesn't get enough love. This is multichapter and I promise to finish it.


	2. Where Is Your Boy Tonight

Chapter Two: Where Is Your Boy Tonight

.

.

.

Adam woke up with the sheets of his bed tangled on floor. Along with him. Apparently asleep he thought rolling onto the floor would cool him off. No such luck. He groaned and slowly sat up. He noticed Samandriel was gone and was worried before he remembered what happened last night. He groaned again and ran a hand down his face. He touched the angel's wing's. Ugh! Why did he have to screw everything up. He sat down at the little table and banged his head against the fake wooden surface. All the sudden the door burst open and he was yanked up by the back of his shirt. Then there was a liquid being splashed in his face.

"Dean, that better be Holy Water." Dean dropped him and screwed the cap back on the flask.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Adam glared at him.

"He disappeared last night." He waved his hand in the air as if to shoo away the question. Dean just raised and eyebrow. "Sam, hit him for me."

"Gladly." Sam muttered under his breath as he walked by Dean simultaneously hitting the back of his head. "Don't be an ass."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Guys I know your bromancing but my- Samandriel is still missing."

"No he's not." Cass appeared holding a passed out Samandriel by the back of the collar. Adam lept from his seat and helped the unconscious angel to the couch. He sat down across from him on the coffee table.

"Where'd you find him?"

"He was about to be killed by an Acheri." Adam stopped trying to brush the hair out of his angels face. He stood up and turned around.

"What did you just say?" Cass tilted his head.

"He was about to be killed by an Acheri."

"That's what we were here hunting. Can you read his mind, find out why he went alone?"

"I guess." Adam nodded.

"Do it. Please." Cass nodded and stepped forward. He stared intently at Samandriel. His brows furrowed in confusion and then a look of realization washed over him. He muttered something about cheese and wine and then ran over to Dean and Sam. He slammed a hand on their shoulders and disappeared. "Cass! Damn it!" Adam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He flopped back down onto the coffee table. He didn't even remember standing up. He was just worried about his angel. After about twenty minutes Samandriel woke up.

"Adam? Wh-what happened?"

"Hey Angel face. You were nearly killed by an Acheri. Why did you go alone?"

"I didn't go looking for the Acheri. I went to heaven to try to find one of my brothers but I got kidnapped on the way."

"Who kidnapped you!? Are you okay!?" Adam began to poke and prod the angel checking if he was in fact okay. Samandriel chuckled and grabbed his hands.

"Adam I'm fine and I don't know who or what kidnapped me." Adam nodded and swallowed hard.

"Okay." Samandriel still held Adams wrists and Adam didn't try to pull away. "Will you tell me why you left?"

"I needed help." Adam was slightly hurt.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I needed advice from another angel."

"Oh." Adam looked down still slightly hurt. Samandriel released one hand to lift Adams face.

"Hey I would've asked you I just couldn't."

"Why not!?" Adam was thoroughly mad now all hurt and confusion lost. Samandriel looked slightly confused. "I mean what could be so big that normal human help isn't sufficient!? Oh I see it was some sort of angel crap that I wouldn't understand because I'm, again, just a human. If you had just asked me you wouldn't have been out there and wouldn't have been captured and nearly killed!" Adam had stood up and he grabbed his coat. He walked out and slammed the door. He walked towards his car while putting on his coat. He got in the driver side and jammed the key into the ignition. The engine turned over and he pulled out. He drove for a bit then pulled over.

He got out and walked around his car to the trunk. He popped it and lifted the hidden bottom. He pulled out a gun and some bullets. He loaded the gun and walked away he found a dead tree and stood about thirty feet away. He pulled the gun up and aimed at the tree. He pulled the trigger hitting the tree spot on eight times. He was still fuming so he walked. He had two bullets left and was in the middle of nowhere. He sighed this was going to be fun. He walked for about half an hour before he found a rock and sat on it. After a few minutes he walked back the way he came. He stopped at the tree and fired the last two bullets. When he got to his car he put the gun away and got back in the front. He pulled back on the road and whipped a U-turn. When he got back he was met with a worried Samandriel.

"ADAM! Where were you!? You just disappeared and you have that enochian on your ribs so I couldn't find you and then you wouldn't answer your cell." Adam walked past him into the room and pulled leftovers from the fridge after he ate he changed. "Adam talk to me. Please."

"What do you want me to say that I forgive you? That I'm sorry for leaving? Cause I'm not. I needed time to think. I've decided that I'm better I don't need anymore time to heal. You can leave now." He walked to shut off the light but was stopped by Samandriel grabbing his wrist. "Wha-" Adam was cut off by the angel spinning him around and kissing him fiercely.

"Do I have to leave?" Adam stared in shock. Then his brain caught up. He shook his head and kissed his angel again. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I need to sleep." Samandriel nodded and let go. Adam shut off the light then grabbed his angel bridal carry. "And your laying with me." He set his angel down on the bed and layed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Samandriel and pulled him against his chest. After a couple minutes the angel was sweating.

"Adam I have to take off my shirt."

"Go for it." Adam moved his arms and Samandriel peeled his shirt off. "Alfie is complaining about the heat and refuses to shut up." He rubbed his temples. Adam smiled.

"I might have a solution to that." Samandriel was about to talk but Adam began to tickle him. Samandriel erupted in laughter and squirmed around.

"O-o-okay. A-A-A-Adam. He-e-e-e st-st-st-st-stopped." Adam ceased his tickling. He wrapped his arms back around his angel.

"So why did you ditch yesterday?"

"Well an angels wings are an extremely intimate part of an angels body. Not many have seen them let alone touched one. And I needed help because I thought you were disgusted by them."

"Why would I?"

"Well they're extremely ordinary most angels are repulsed by them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one they're not very colourful and most angels have more. There are like three of us that just have two." Adam hugged him tightly.

"I think they're beautiful." Samandriel chuckled softly. "What?"

"Alfie said you are being a suck up."

"Tell Alfie to kiss my ass." Samandriel turned bright pink. Then his eyes widened and he turned deep red.

"Alfie! I will not say that!" Adam chuckled softly.

"What did he say?" Samandriel blushed even more. "Okay, okay. Let's just go to bed." Samandriel nodded and shut his eyes. Adam followed suit and they both drifted off to sleep. Eyes still watching.

A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed sorry bout the delay review if you like. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon!


	3. Immortals

Chapter Three: Immortals

.

.

This time when Adam woke up he was on top of the covers in just sleep pants much like Samandriel. They were layed nice and close to each other. Adam had his arm wrapped around Samandriel's waist. Their legs were tangled up together. His angel was snoring softly. He pulled the angel closer. He shifted slightly but stayed asleep.

"Well isn't this a happy sight. Makes me want to puke." Adam slowly tried to extract himself from the angel but he moved closer and tried to pull him down. Adam stood up nonetheless and faced Crowley.

"What do you want?" Adam practically spat the words out.

"Feisty are we? Well I don't babble and you. You've got a big price tag on your head. I intend to cash it in."

"You aren't going to take me."

"Why not? Your little angel isn't awake. I could take you with a snap of my fingers." All the sudden a blade was pressed against his throat.

"No you can't. I would cut you open so fast it would literally make your head spin. Now leave." Crowley shrugged and snapped his fingers. The ceiling above Adam began to quake.

"Adam look out!" Samandriel ran ahead and pushed Adam out of the way. Part of the ceiling fell on him.

"Samandriel!" Adam looked around for a way to help instead he found the discarded angel blade he turned around ready to throw it but Crowley had left. He spun back around and began to move things around trying to get to his angel. He finally saw his shoulder. "Samandriel." He moved more and more revealing more of his shoulder. He moved the ceiling by where his head should be and found it. "Oh God Samandriel." He removed more and more until he was able to pick him up and bring him to the bed. "Samandriel. Hey wake up Angel Face." He softly shook his angel. "C'mon wake up." Samandriel coughed. "Hey, hey, hey are you okay."

"Adam? What happened?" Samandriel sat up. Adam placed a hand on his angels forehead trying to check his temperature. "Adam I'm fine. I'm an angel remember?" Adam nodded and removed his hand. He puts his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Samandriel." Samandriel rested a hand on Adams shoulder.

"For what?"

"Well if I had left sooner I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, you wouldn't have been thrown under ceiling and demons wouldn't be after you."

"Adam wait a minute. You fell in love with me?" Adam became tense under the angels hand.

"DAMMIT ADAM! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?"

"I, uh, well..." Samandriel smiled.

"Adam. I fell in love with you also." Adam slowly lifted his face from his hands.

"Are you being serious?" Samandriel nodded. Adam leaned forward and hugged his angel. When he pulled away from the hug he was met with a knife on his throat.

"Lets try this again shall we?"

"Crowley you sound awfully cocky."

"Well beaver this time your the one with a knife on their throat." Samandriel looked like he was about to commit mass murder. Samandriel stood up eyes ablaze. Literally his eyes were glowing blue.

"Let him go. Now." Adam swallowed. He was, for the first time since Samandriel went missing, scared.

"Or what? You'll get tell Daddy that I'm playing with your toy?"

"Adam is not my toy!" Samandriel was like a cat with puffed up fur. Protective.

"Whatever. What are you going to do?"

"Adam shut your eyes."

"I can't." Samandriel shot him a look.

"What do you mean?" Crowley sighed.

"I am preventing him from being able to." Samandriel was about to advance but when he took a step the blade pressed closer to his throat and drew a little blood.

"Adam!"

"Any closer and he's headless Adam. If only your Dad was still around."

"Be careful what you wish for Crowley." The trio turned to face the new voice. Standing there was a guy in a bathrobe, some serious scruff, and a white tank top. They all raised an eyebrow. Except of course Adam who was still worried about the knife pressed to his throat. "Crowley remove the knife."

"Why should I?" The man sighed all the sudden the knife was in his hand. Adam immediately flung himself to his Angel. Memories from Hell were rushing back at the knife. His wall was crumbling slowly but surely. "Who the Hell are you."

"Oh you probably don't recognize me dressed, well, like this." He snapped and was wearing a crisp white dress shirt and a pair of dress pants. His face was cleaned up and hair combed. Samandriel drew in a breath. Adam along with Crowley was confused.

"Who is he?" Adam whispered to the angel. They were standing very close together.

"God." Adam raised and eyebrow. He went to talk but his throat cut opened a little more. He yelped and put his hand on his throat.

"Adam. Hello. Let me help you." He walked over to Adam. Adam reluctantly moved his hand blood was still there but it wasn't flowing as fast. God placed his hand on his throat. Adam felt the wound healing. Something else was happening. The wall in his mind was fortifying. The memories of Hell were gone.

"I – thank you." God smiled.

"Crowley." He turned around as he said the name. "You will leave these two alone." Crowley just stood open mouthed. "Answer me." Crowley shook his head out of the trance.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Listen to this, if you come near these two again or send demons after them I will quite literally wipe your ugly ass of the face of the earth. Do. You. Hear. Me?"

Crowley went wide eyed and nodded. He then disappeared. Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." God smiled.

"Anytime." Samandriel was about to talk but god disappeared. Adam put an arm around Samandriels shoulder.

"Sorry angel face."

"Its okay. At least I know he's alive." Adam smiled and kissed his angels cheek. Samandriel responded by kissing Adam. He put his hands on Adams waist and pulled him closer. When they broke apart Adam smiled.

"I love you angel face."

"I love you to Adam."

"Samandriel?"

"Yeah Adam?"

"Can I see your wings again?" Samandriel nodded. Then two big brown wings unfolded. They had dirt and debris in them and were dusted white with ceiling plaster. "Wow." Samandriel blushed.

"I should probably groom them." A wing moved to the left of them and Samandriel was about to reach out a hand to clean his wing but Adam was there first. He moved a hand through the wing cleaning the dirt and dust off of it.

"Can I?" Samandriel just nodded. They sat down on the bed and Adam began to groom his angels wings. Of course since he was behind the angel he couldn't see what it was doing to him. After a whole wing when Adam went to the base of the wing so it would be easier to switch Samandriel couldn't hold it in and let out a moan. Adam stopped all movements, for about three seconds, he then moved his hand more than before and Samandriel physically couldn't hold in the noises. Adam seemed to like it. After about three minutes of this amazing torture Samandriel spun around and kissed Adam fiercely. Then one was on top of the other and they were kissing all teeth and tongue. Samandriel ground down on Adam who moaned in response. Not much sleeping was done that night.

The next morning they found themselves laying with their legs tangled and their arms around each other. Samandriel had a wing draped over them and another one off the side of the bed. Adams eyelids fluttered open and looked at his angel. The soft morning light was caressing his face beautifully. He smiled and woke the other with a soft kiss. Samandriel gasped and opened his eyes.

"Hi angel face."

"Hi Adam."

"How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully."

"Good."

"How did you sleep?"

"Best I have in a while." Samandriel smiled at that and Adam pulled him closer. He kissed the top of his head and layed there undisturbed for about ten minutes. Then a loud Ahem was heard in the room. The both jolted up and Samandriel put his wings away and pulled his angel blade. They both stopped short when they saw it was God. The angel tensed next to Adam.

"Father." Adam sighed he forgot that his angel was technically God's son.

"What is this?" God said gesturing to them. Samandriel was terrified and his face showed it. Adam spoke up.

"What does it look like?" God glared slightly.

"An angel and a human sinning." Adam groaned. Great! God was a homophobe! "I am not a homophobe."

"Never said you were."

"Yes but you were thinking it."

"Okay so then why are you so mad?"

"It is like a princess marrying a stable boy!" Adam was seething. God of all people acting like this!

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for him? Because I don't give a damn! I love him and I am not going to stop seeing him because you don't approve!"

"Fine." Adam was confused for a moment. Then it appeared to click. "I guess this is going to be something of a Romeo and Juliet love story. Only with more amnesia and chapteris." Adam jumped up and began to advance when he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of New York. Before he landed he heard Samandriel scream his name. Goddamn! At least he was clothed with his stuff. Then his head began to spin. No he needed to find Samandriel. He took a step but collapsed onto the hard concrete. People began rushing around him but his only thought as he slipped unconscious was that he needed to find Samandriel.

*A/N: Sorry bout the late update I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm making things up as I go along. My lawyer told me to get rid of that.


End file.
